Alas Rotas
by Hebe Lynn
Summary: HIATUS/Observó la blanca luz cegadora que le daba en el rostro, e intentó disuadir el nudo ardoroso que quemaba desde su garganta hasta la lengua. Una lágrima escurrió por su cien cuando descubrió que todo iba a salir mal...


**Disclaimer:** Como todas saben, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer...si lo sé...es una lastima...Pero la historia es mia en su totalidad.

**Summary: **_Isabella se encontraba recostada con la cabeza hacia atrás. Observó la blanca luz cegadora que le daba en el rostro, e intentó disuadir el nudo ardoroso que quemaba desde su garganta hasta la lengua. Una lágrima escurrió por su cien cuando descubrió que todo iba a salir mal._

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**Confesión**

_"Isabella se encontraba recostada con la cabeza hacia atrás. Observó la blanca luz cegadora que le daba en el rostro, e intentó disuadir el nudo ardoroso que quemaba desde su garganta hasta la lengua. Una lágrima escurrió por su cien cuando descubrió que todo iba a salir mal._

_— Perdóname amor mío —rogó sintiendo el aire abandonando su cuerpo…"_

Se encontraba escondida, tras los pilares de los viejos pasadizos del internado católico "Santa María", en donde estudiaba desde que tenía memoria. Su familia, fuertemente arraigada a los valores infundidos por la iglesia, integra y modelo, decía que eso era lo mejor. Según su madre, en aquel lugar le enseñarían todo lo que necesitaba saber para convertirse en una señorita bien.

Lista para ser una buena dueña de hogar, y esposa modelo.

El lugar parecía el escenario de alguna película antigua. Los altos muros de piedra, los alargados y gélidos pasillos y las puertas amplias, agrietadas y rechinantes. A veces se sentía dentro de un monasterio, rodeada de religiosas, altares y con esos ridículos delantales. Lo peor de todo, el frío. Parecía ser que al lugar en su vida le había llegado un rayo de sol.

Abrazaba sus piernas y mantenía su cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas. Las lágrimas corrían rebeldes por sus mejillas y aún no era capaz de alejar el pánico que sentía.

— ¿Qué ocurre pequeña mía? —preguntó de pronto el Padre Augusto, provocándole un susto de muerte a la joven castaña. Alzó la cabeza, nerviosa, y se limitó a negar suavemente con su cabeza, agitando levemente los rizos de su coleta.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —insistió el párroco viéndola hacia abajo.

— Padre, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta un poco indecorosa? —murmuró con voz ronca. El sacerdote se limitó a inclinar levemente su cabeza hacia un lado con perspicacia y esperó hasta que ella decidió volver a hablar— Oí a mis padres discutir hace unos días y llamó en demasía mi atención…

— Escuchar conversaciones ajenas está mal hija —sentenció interrumpiéndola. La chica enseguida frunció un poco el ceño ante su descuido. No le interesaba rezar treinta aves María como castigo antes de dormir. Ya bastante penitencia tenía con lo que cargaba en su vientre.

— Pero yo estaba presente. Fue durante la cena —mintió.

Perfecto Bella, ahora encima le mientes a un cura. Si no te queman en la horca, seguramente lo harás en el infierno —pensó realmente asustada.

— En ese caso, prosigue.

— Hablaban de una chica joven, de mi edad. Había resultado quedar embarazada y…

La cara del Padre Augusto, bastante paliducha por lo común, se volvió súbitamente roja. Sus ojos, hasta ese momento calidos, se volvieron de hielo, inquisitivos e indignados.

— ¡Dios nos libre! —exclamó el padre azorado—. El acto íntimo solo debe practicarse bajo el lecho conyugal. Lo demás solo se trata de chiquillas pecaminosas, serpientes disfrazadas de ángeles. Hija, aleja esos pensamientos de tu pulcra mente y reza. ¡Reza por el alma de aquella pobre pecadora!

Pese a todo pronóstico, el nudo de la garganta de la chica se apretó más. El fuego que la quemaba internamente parecía no quedar satisfecho solo con carbonizar su garganta y ahora se deslizaba de vuelta hacia su estomago.

— Padre, si solo supiera cuanto he rezado…—gimió torturada.

El hijo menor de la familia Cullen, Edward, acababa de volver de Francia tras dos meses. Se le conocía por ser un chico responsable y exageradamente encantador, aunque bastante reticente al compromiso y a las mujeres en general. Incluso en algunos lugares se murmuraba de lo extraño de su condición, aludiendo a veces a la poca gracia que encontraba en las señoritas, más no en los caballeros.

Todos por supuesto rumores infundados por jovencitas educadamente rechazadas. La verdad era que él ya amaba a una chica.

Una señorita encantadora, de buena familia y con claros valores arraigados desde su infancia. Bella era la chica perfecta para él. Hermosa, desinteresada y demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

Estaba impaciente por volver a verla. Desde el día de su despedida, no había podido olvidar el sabor de sus besos, de sus caricias. De cómo habían compartido la experiencia más satisfactoria y maravillosa del mundo juntos. En al granero del internado mientras todo el mundo dormía.

Acomodó el casco sobre su cabeza y aceleró su moto para hacerle una visita a su amada. La familia podría esperar.

Un extenso manto de niebla, se propagaba por el patio trasero de la escuela. Bella observaba con tristeza por el pequeño cristal de su dormitorio y, sintiéndose exageradamente exhausta y sola, se dejó caer a los pies de su cama.

La arcaica campana, resonó fuerte anunciando que acababa de llegar la hora de acostarse.

Su última clase del día, ética, había causado estragos en su conciencia.

Luego de recibir la máxima calificación en su examen y ser felicitada por su maestra, se había sentido nuevamente normal. Responsable y estudiosa.

Poco tardó en volver a su nueva realidad.

Aún repercutía en ella, el glorioso discurso de la profesora Anderson, al hablar del libertinaje en que las jovencitas se desenvolvían en estos días. Destruyendo hogares, provocando la vergüenza de sus familias.

Tímidamente, depositó su mano sobre el pequeño monte que comenzaba a formarse, dentro de su vientre. ¿Qué haría ella con un hijo a los dieciséis años? ¿Qué ocurriría con su familia? ¿Qué pensaría Edward de ella?

Quitó bruscamente la mano y se las llevó al rostro para secar sus mejillas que se encontraban húmedas.

Alice, quien hacía un buen rato la observaba, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. No dijo nada, cosa bastante inusual viniendo de ella, y solo la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —se oyó preguntando de pronto.

— ¿Con qué? —inquirió Jessica sentándose a lo turca a los pies de Bella.

Todas eran amigas desde siempre y eran las únicas personas en quienes podía confiar para quitarse ese peso de encima. Quizás si compartía la carga se hiciera más ligera.

— Estoy embarazada —susurró apretando nerviosamente su delantal.

Sintió como ambas aguantaban la respiración antes de decir cualquier cosa. No se atrevió a mirarlas, y temía largarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó quedito, Alice.

La chica bajita y de cabellera negra desaliñada, cogió su mano y la apretó para infundirle valor.

— No lo sé —confesó tragando con dificultad.

Temía tanto a la reacción de sus padres. De los amigos de su familia. Siempre había sido instruida bajo un régimen de estricta obediencia. Ella nunca se había atrevido a hacer algo en contra de las reglas. Por lo menos no, hasta que conoció a Edward.

El joven de veintiún años la encandiló apenas lo vio. Era absurdamente guapo, de una andar confiado y demostraba un desinterés absoluto por el entorno, que parecía besar el piso que el chico pisaba.

En lugar de automóvil, gozaba de andar en moto. Si debía usar blanco, iba de negro y si tenía que dar un si, él negaba rotundamente. Todo lo opuesto a ella.

Lo amaba. Por dios si lo amaba.

— Bella, no es por asustarte más de lo que ya estás —comentó Jessica, con la voz cargada de sincera preocupación—. Pero, ¿haz pensado en lo que ocurrirá con Edward cuando se destapé la olla?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Lo que ustedes hicieron es ilegal. Tú aún eres menor de edad y él…

— ¡Oh por dios! —gimió la castaña cuando la comprensión cayó sobre ella.

Siempre había estado pensando egoístamente en ella. En que le dirían a ella. Pero aquella revelación, recordatorio, era como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo en el estomago, dejándola sin aire.

Seguramente sus padres harían apresar a Edward por haber mancillado a su hija. Arruinaría a dos buenas familias por su irresponsabilidad. Se odiaba a si misma.

Se sentía atrapada, más allá de los barrotes con rosas de fierro que adornaban las ventanas por el exterior. Estaba claustrofóbica.

— No puedo tener un bebe —sollozó compungida.

Se encontraba completamente contrariada. Sabía que debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero arrastrar a Edward a aquel destino, era algo inimaginable. Era capaz de dar su vida por él, estaba enamorada y no podía permitir que su amado sufriera.

Pensó en escapar, ideó mil formas de huir en solo minutos. De nada sirvió. Solo era capaz de pensar en su amor tras las rejas. Aquel chico maravilloso, acusado de violar y dejar embarazada a una menor.

Luego de un largo tiempo, en donde las tres amigas se mantuvieron en silencio, Jessica habló;

— Conozco a una amiga de mi hermana que abortó su bebe. Estoy segura que con lo que tienes ahorrado puedes pagarlo.

Al oír aquello, el corazón de Bella se congeló.

Jessica estaba insinuando que asesinara a su futuro hijo. Y ni siquiera se inmutaba al decirlo.

Aunque hasta aquel momento no había pensado en él como un ser humano, un futuro niño o niña, y en cambio lo veía como un grandísimo problema, la imagen de asesinarlo hacía que se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

De todos modos no dijo nada.

Edward se detuvo en la parte trasera del internado. Aparcó su motocicleta y, con la habilidad de un mono, escaló el muro.

Tardó solo unos pocos segundos en encontrarse cerca de las habitaciones de las niñas. Corrió por los pasillos y soltó una maldición cuando, sin querer, pateó a _Mateo_, unos de los doce gatos con nombre de apóstol, que vivían en el lugar.

El pasillo final quedaba tan cerca de ahí. Inconcientemente imaginaba que el aroma a galletas de mantequilla que inundaba todo, pertenecía a la receta que su pequeña niña, había insistido en tratar de enseñarle. Se precipitó hasta la puerta número siete y golpeó suavemente para anunciar su llegada.

Bella no lo esperaba hasta por lo menos un mes más. Cuando oyó el característico golpear de él, pensó que era una broma de su mente—. Estás imaginando cosas — se dijo a si misma, pero, cuando vio la desordenada mata de pelos cobrizos asomarse por la puerta, tuvo que tapar su boca para no gritar su nombre.

Se levantó de un salto y se lanzó a sus brazos para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No soportaba el olor de los franceses—contestó divertido antes de envolver a la pequeña castaña entre sus brazos—. Esas comedias que las hacen ver aquí, están bastante apegadas a la realidad. Algunos realmente apestan.

Bella rió algo nerviosa y tomó la mano del chico para guiarlo a un lugar donde no pudieran verlo. Avanzó por el dormitorio y se metió en el baño. Sin encender la luz, se encaramó en la ventana y se salió.

Ambos conocían el camino de memoria hacia el techo.

Al llegar, la tenue luz de las estrellas les ofrecía un romántico escenario. Lejos de ahí podía apreciarse claramente la bahía, en donde varios barcos pesqueros coloreaban el mar.

Isabella, exhausta física y emocionalmente se dejó caer sobre el tejado y fue en aquel momento cuando Edward realmente pudo reparar en ella.

— ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —preguntó tras escudriñarla detenidamente. Su cabello castaño, se veía opaco. La piel más pálida de lo normal y unas manchas violáceas adornaban el contorno de sus hermosos ojos marrones. Pero lo peor lo traía su cuerpo. Antes dotados de unas hermosas curvas, extraviadas hoy debajo de la holgada camiseta de algodón. Al abrazarla solo minutos antes con toda la efusividad y emoción de verla, ni siquiera se había percatado, pero ahora, frente a ella, viéndola detenidamente, no cabía duda alguna que algo malo le había ocurrido en su ausencia.

La chica lo observó en silencio y frunció profundamente el ceño, haciendo una mueca confusa con su boca.

— ¿Por qué has bajado tanto de peso?, —insistió sentándose a horcajadas en frente de ella— ¿Estás enferma? —inquirió realmente preocupado tomando sus manos entre las suyas— ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo? ¿Por qué estas tan delgada?

La chica recordó haber oído esa última pregunta de su madre. La diferencia radicaba en que su madre lo decía con admiración y él con preocupación. No era difícil descubrir porque lo amaba tanto.

— No me ha pasado nada —contestó esbozando una delicada y triste sonrisa. No le gustaba mentirle a él, sobre todo porque Edward no era ningún idiota.

— Bella, ¿qué ha pasado? —interrogó con un tono más severo. Uno que le hizo recordar enseguida a su padre y no pudo hacer más que estremecerse. Estaba aterrada y lo último que necesitaba añadir a su día, era discutir con él. Estaba segura que si aquello ocurría se lanzaría de la cúpula de la iglesia.

— He tenido algunos problemas últimamente y estoy muy estresada, eso es todo.

Edward le soltó las manos bruscamente y presionó su rostro para mantener la compostura. No había nada en el mundo que odiara más que las mentiras, y si bien lo que ella decía no era en realidad falso, estaba seguro que la omisión de qué realmente la había puesto así, era mucho más serio de lo que ella demostraba.

— Problemas —repitió manteniendo sus dientes apretados—, ¿qué clase de problemas? Porque yo he tenido un montón desde hace un buen tiempo, pero no estoy convertido en un saco de huesos.

— ¿Te parezco un saco de huesos?

— No realmente, un saco tendría más peso que tu. ¿Acaso tu madre nuevamente te ha obligado a hacer dieta?

— No, es que hace días enfermé del estomago, pero nada serio. No te asustes.

No te asustes, le decía. Por supuesto que estaba asustado, aterrado, muerto de miedo. Cuando se despidieron hace dos meses, había dejado a una hermosa señorita, de larga cabellera castaña y mejillas sonrosadas. Ahora la chica frente a él no era ni la sombra de eso.

En sus ojos aún permanecía aquella chispa atrayente, solo que en lugar de cristalinos, se veían vidriosos. Notó enseguida que su señorita estaba haciendo todo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

¡Oh, no! —pensó alarmado, temiendo lo peor—. Esto está mal. Jodidamente mal.

El chico, intentando controlar la situación, echó a un lado sus temores y se mantuvo firme por ambos. Luego habría tiempo para averiguar, ahora solo quería borrar esa tristeza del rostro de la joven.

Se inclinó hacia ella y rodeándola con ambos brazos por los hombros, la acercó a él susurrando suavemente que estuviera tranquila. Acarició su cabello y pronto notó que la chica lloraba. Un llanto calmado, un llanto que intentaba ocultar.

— Amor, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando.

— Estoy embarazada —gimoteó ella. Estaba hecho. Lo había dicho y ya no había manera de despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Sintió a Edward tensarse frente a ella, pero no la soltó. Por el contrario, parecía apretarla más fuerte.

El joven soltó la respiración, que hasta aquel momento no sabía que contenía y maldijo internamente. No había forma de salir de esa bien parado, todo lo que hicieran sería malo para su pequeña. Él podría pedir su mano en matrimonio, pero estaba seguro que su padre la molería a palos antes de entregársela.

La familia de Isabella, era famosa por ser condenadamente estricta y fanáticos religiosos. Soñaban con que su hija se decidiera por el noviciado o se enlistara en alguna misión de paz. Eran retrógrados en toda la expresión de la palabra y bien sabía él por la familia vecina de ellos, los Hale, que el viejo abuelo Swan, había atizado en más de una oportunidad a la joven Bella por olvidar dar las gracias antes de la cena.

— Todo va a estar bien —murmuró besando la frente de la chica intentando convencerse a si mismo—. Ya deja de llorar que aquí no se ha muerto nadie. ¿Me amas? —preguntó, acunando con cariño el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos.

Bella asintió soltando un largo suspiro.

— En ese caso todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras —prometió antes de sellar su juramento con un beso.

* * *

**_hello ladys! A que no esperaban que apareciera con una nueva historia...jejeje... =)_**

**_Se acerca un nuevo año, termina Take a Bow y mi cabeza necesitaba crear algo. Esta historia comenzo hace unas dos semanas y ya está completa. Es cortita, así que no les daré demasiado la lata...Eso si! GRAN ADVERTENCIA!_**

**_Es un drama, así que estén preparadas para sufrir un poco...luego no me lanzen limones xD!  
_**

**_Que pasen todas un feliz año nuevo! disfruten mucho y nos leemos prontito!_**

**_muá!_**


End file.
